Summer Sex Adventures
by AnimeLuver33
Summary: Yui and Azusa's summer has started. Love is blooming and Yui has a secret!


Virgins in verano

It was a warm June afternoon and Azusa Nakano was walking down the street, a big smile on her face. Today's the first day of summer vacation. But that's not why this cat-like girl is so happy. Today, this special day, marks her and Yui's 3 month anniversary. Yes the cute little kouhai confessed to her air-headed senpai. It was a wonderful day for the both of them. The petite girl walked down the street casually, trying to hide her excitement. Azusa was hoping Yui was home from college. She hasn't seen her peculiar girlfriend in about 2 weeks. That's pretty long for the horny lil senior. Confused you say? Well Azusa confessed when Yui graduated from Sakura high. Her senpai is now in college and she is now a senior. Though they both have tons of work to do, they still find time to see each other. Summer break is exactly what they needed. And here's the shocking part! (looks side to side and leans close to the screen and softly whispers) Yui's a futanari! Yes the goofy girl has a deep dark secret. Though her friends accept her for who she is and even her girlfriend loves her no more or less, Yui is still ashamed. A blush crept across Azusa's face. She adored Yui's "extra" part. She was even hoping today they'd have some fun with it. Azusa sighed and stared at the mahogany colored door. Slowly she lifted her hand to knock but-

"Azu_~nyan_!"

Yui smashed her lips roughly against her girlfriends. With out asking permission, her tongue swiftly explored her kouhai's mouth. As soon as it started, it quickly ended.

"Hehe~! Gomen ne Azu_~nyan_ I was just so excited to see you" Now Azusa wasn't the only one blushing. She sighed and kissed Yui's lips softly. "Baka..." A smile crept across her face. "come in, come in!" As much as the latter wanted to, she didn't budge. "ehhh, why aren't you coming in?" Yui pouted cutely.

"(sighhh) Yui call me by my name..." Azusa said a hint of anger in her voice

" Ehhhh, but...(sigh) Azusa..."

Her serious face left and up came an embarrassed expression. She nodded softly and walked in.

"Ojama shimasu..."

"Stop being so formal Azusa, this is my house you're always welcome to come in...". Yui smiled and blushed. She loved her girlfriend dearly and was just as excited to see her than she expected. Hand in hand, they walked up the stairs to Yui's bedroom. " so Azusa how's the light music club doing?" The latter smiled and sat on the bed. "Well its doing pretty great, but Jun is so lazy she never wants to practice...she reminds me of ritsu-senpai" She chuckled softly and look at Yui. "and how's college". The air headed senpai sighed and put her head on her girlfriends shoulder. "it's so stressful. So much work, too many professors...(sighh) I need this break more than you think..." Azusa sighed and stared at Yui. "don't worry Yui we can spend vacation together, me and you...no one else." That's all the college student needed to hear. She smiled and kissed her softly. Things slowly escalated from there. Tongues fought for dominance and hands explored. "mmfph...mmmm...Yui I've missed you so much" Azusa tangled her fingers in Yui's soft brown locks and kissed her roughly. The bulge in Yui's pants began to grow. It looked rather painful. The petite girl rubbed it tenderly. "it looks like u need some help.." She said slyly. The black jeans that bore tightly to Yui's legs were now down to her ankles then on to the floor. Next came her boxer-panties. "Ahhh, Yui your bigger than last time" The latter's small hands gripped the rock hard penis. A moan erupted out of Yui's mouth as she panted softly and blushed. Azusa licked the head then took the whole thing in one gulp. She bobbed her head at a steady pace while caressing Yui's clit. "A-Azusa I'm about to c-cum...". (slurp) The kouhai released her member and opened her mouth. She jacked off her large member until..."A-Azusa!" The hot cum smothered across the latter's face. Little by little she licked the cum up til it was all gone. "yummy.." she whispered seductively. Azusa was quickly pinned to bed and Yui suck and bit at the bare skin on her neck. "Hya! Ahhh..Mmmm..Yui.." Her blue tang top was removed quickly along with her bra. Yui marveled at the wonderful scene. Her small, pink nipples were adorable to Yui. Quickly she dove down and took the left one in her mouth. She rolled the hard nipple in her mouth and bit it softly. Azusa's moans rung throughout the room. The latter loved when Yui did this. She could feel Yui's erect member pressing against her stomach. This reminded her of the time Yui first showed her, her true colors.

**Beginning Of FlashBack**

"Azu_~nyan_! (whimpers) Do I really have to show you my...o-other part?"

Yui and Azusa had to be going out for about a month, when she finally had the courage to ask Yui to see it. "Ne Azusa can we not do this? " Yui begged while hanging on to her pants tightly. Azusa sighed and kissed Yui gently. "Yui come on...I love you no matter what I'm just...curious...just one little glimpse...onegai...?" Yui just couldn't say no to her kawaii girlfriend. She sighed softly and slowly unbuttoned her jeans. Down they fell to her ankles. The older girl hesitated when it came to her under garments. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she slowly removed her boxer-panties. Azusa watched as her strong girlfriend, crumble right in front of her eyes. It was a heart breaking scene. She walked over to yui and hugged her tightly, trying to hold back her own tears. "Shh...shhh...please relax, it's fine Yui really...your still beautiful to me and everyone else. Don't believe what doctors tell you, I love you for who u are and I always will" Yui picked up her head and smiled. She wiped away her tears and whispered 'I love you'

The kouhai smiled and crouched down. Azusa was now face to face with...a penis. She poked it then grabbed it. Softly and gently she stroked the soft member. Quickly it became erect and a moan escaped Yui's mouth. They both blushed and stared at each other. As seen in Hentai movies, Azusa licked then began to suck on the tip of her penis. Yui's eyes widened. " A-Azusa! Y-you said you were only going to look!" The latter ignored her girlfriends remarks and continue to suck and slurp. "this is incredible!" She thought. The Scene ending quickly as Yui screamed out Azusa's name and shot her cum into her mouth. Azusa coughed and wheezed, letting the white,thick fluid fall out of her mouth and onto the palm of her hand. "that was rather fun...(smirk)" she said slyly. "(sigh) Azusa..."

Azusa...

Azusa...

**End Of FlashBack**

"Azusa!"

"huh?"

"whats wrong Azusa? You blanked out for a bit, are you okay?"

Yui seemed concern, but...when did she take off both their clothes? The said girl smiled and brought Yui down for a deep kiss. Her member was still as hard as ever. Yui again began to suck and bite along azusa's jawline and down her neck. She left many big, red marks on the way down. Lower and lower she went until she was face to face with azusa's precious spot. Embarrassed, Azusa blushed heavily and covered her face. Her eyes quickly widened as yui began to lick her sensitive nub. "Nya! Hya...Mmmm..Y-Yui stop! That place is dirty!" She screamed while forcing Yui's face away. "But your so tasty Azu_~nyan_.." Yui purred. Her talented tongue worked wonders on azusa's sensitive nub. She was soaked and screaming! Yui's tongue penetrated the latter which caused her to gasp. "Y-Yui! Don't lick my hymen so...so gently" Yui just closed her eyes and caressed her insides slowly. A blood piercing scream filled the house as Azusa spasmed and her walls clenched around her senpai's tongue. The older girl lifted her face and smiled at Azusa. She embraced her in her arms and nibbled on her ear. " your so kawaii~!" She whispered softly. Despite being so embarrassed, Azusa looked deeply into Yui's eyes and-

"Yui...I want you.." The said girl was just a shocked as her petite girlfriend "Did I just say that?" Azusa mentally yelled. Her senpai didn't hesitate to please her. Yui pinned her down and positioned herself at her entrance. " Are you sure about this? I mean..we've only been dating for 3 months and...and...it's gonna hurt" Tears swelled up in azusa's eyes. She never thought yui could be this caring. Nodding softly, she held her breath as Yui penetrated her in one shot. Her eyes widened and tears poured down her face. "itai,itai, itai,.."

She repeated softly. Yui stared as Azusa tried to withstand the pain. She could see the blood running down her thigh. Leaning closely, she peppered Azusa with gentle kisses while whispering ' I love you' countless times. After several minutes, yui started a gentle rhythm. Back and forth. Back and forth. "Azusa you're so tight.." She moaned. The petite girl gripped the bed sheets and began to moan loudly. They got into a faster pace. Hips bucking and thrusting. Moans bounced around the room 'Ahhh and Yess and faster' was heard constantly. Yui was close to her limit. "(pant, pant) Azusa..c-can I cum inside?" Azusa looped her arms around yui's neck and moaned. "yes! Inside! I want it inside! Fill me with your hot cum!" Yui grunted and pounded faster and faster until-

"A-Azusa!"

"Yui!"

Azusa's walls clenched around yui's rock hard dick. Nice, hot, thick, white cum filled azusa's womb. Yui collapsed onto the space next to her girlfriend. Both panting, they looked at eachother and smiled. Today was one extraordinary day. They cuddled together under the blanket, enjoying the body heat.

"I love you Yui"

"..."

"Yui?"

"..."

Silly Yui always the one to end the mood quickly. Sound asleep she was, an adorable smile on her face. "you may be weird, you may be different, but I still love you no matter what" Azusa planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and snuggled close to the one she loves most.

**Author's** **Note**

Hope You Enjoyed The Story!

Please Read And Review!


End file.
